


Home

by sknim



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 8 makes 1 team, ATEEZ - Freeform, Family, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Friendship, Oneshot, Other, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sknim/pseuds/sknim
Summary: Hongjoong finally went home today after some solo shooting in Japan and he misses his family (aka members).
Relationships: seonghwa/hongjoong (slight)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy reading it and apologize for any grammatical error. i

Hongjoong hates the fact that he had to stay in Japan for 3 months to do some shooting. Just him and the staff. Their relationship is fine but it is more to business-relationship compared to the one he had with his members — or what he called family. But the 3 hellish months seem to come to an end. He finally went home today. He can’t wait to hear Jongho’s high pitch note that breaks the silence in the early morning, San and Yunho yelling in their room as they lose in the online computer game, Mingi’s sudden rap that often gave him idea with songwriting, Wooyoung, and Yeosang’s giggle as their make a silly dance in the practice room and Seonghwa’s angelic voice that he often finds himself melted as the man sings. 

When the plane lands, he can feel his heart almost burst out. The feeling of able to be in the arms of the people he loved is something that he could not describe in words. A few minutes had passed and he finally exited the plane, claimed his luggage, and walked towards the exit with bated breath. He could not feel his steps. He feels like he is floating in the air even when that doesn’t make sense. He and the staff scan through the area to find the rest of the staff that will pick them up from the airport. And that is when Hongjoong lands his eyes on someone. A tall man in his hoodie and a black mask to cover half of his face. A huge grin spread across Hongjoong’s cheeky face. He could not feel his weight and heck, he doesn’t even know he was running, leaving his luggage behind.

Without a second thought, he jumped to the arm of the person he missed the most. Luckily, he is what they called “small” (size). 

“SEONGHWA, I MISS YOU!” He shouts so loud that people nearby turns their head to shift their attention towards them. Seonghwa put him down and scolds him for doing that. “That’s dangerous. If I didn’t catch you...” he stopped.

Hongjoong pouts. Didn’t expect the first thing he heard is a scold from someone dearest. Seonghwa noticed the changes in Hongjoong’s facial expression. He quickly pulled him into a hug and whispered, “I miss you too, silly,” The words bring warmth in Hongjoong’s heart. He replied the hug and buried his face at the crook of Seonghwa’s neck. 

“It’s lonely without you...” he whispered softly, but loud enough for Seonghwa to hear. The eldest didn’t reply but hugs him tightly, as he was saying, “I’m here now,” As the Matz gang is having their moment, one of the staff coughed, trying to get their attention. They both let go of each other and chuckle. If only Hongjoong can see Seonghwa’s face underneath that mask, he maybe will cackle. They entered the car and during the ride, like a worried mom, he asked where are the kids (as what he sometimes pronounced the members who are younger than them) and why they didn’t follow Seonghwa to the airport.

“Because I’m with the Manager from somewhere,” he lied.

Hongjoong sulks because he thought he could meet them all at the airport for a small family reunion. He rests his head on Seonghwa’s shoulder, maybe tired of the long plane ride. Seonghwa just let him rest for a moment. He couldn’t wait for them to come home. He glanced at his tired leader who had his eyes closed, either sleeping or enjoying the car ride. 

“Thank you for working hard for us,” said Seonghwa in a tiny voice. 

After a 30 minutes drive, they find themselves in front of their dorm’s building. Seonghwa helps Hongjoong with the luggage and carried them up the stairs where their dorm is located. Hongjoong presses the keypad, key-in the password to their dorm. The machine beeps and he swung open the door, letting Seonghwa entered first because he was carrying Hongjoong’s baggage. Hongjoong tailed behind him and close the door as he went. The confusion Hongjoong had when he could not hear any sounds except for Seonghwa who was dragging the bag up to their room. “Uh, where are they? Should I call?” asked Hongjoong worriedly.

“They will be home later. Go and clean yourself first,” said Seonghwa as he closed the door of their bedroom as he went inside. Hongjoong heaves a sigh. He feels like crying because the kids seem like not excited for him to come home. He bites his lower lips, preventing himself from crying because he doesn’t want Seonghwa to see him bawled his eyes out.

He twists open the doorknob and Wooyoung suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to stumble to the floor because of the sudden surprise. 

“WELCOME HOME, HYUNG!” 

The kids shouted uniformly. Yunho and San blew the party horn with their whole energy, Yeosang and Jongho making the “woo” sound while clapping like a seal and Mingi added the hype by banging on the toy drum that they don’t even remember they had it. Their dorm is too loud that Seonghwa had to shout to tell them to lower down their voices. Wooyoung makes fun of the eldest for being a party pooper, which followed by the others boo-ing him. They all turn to Hongjoong when they heard a sniff. Their leader is still lying on the floor with tears streaming down his face. 

“I hate you guys...” he buried his face in his palm. He could not stop crying and it makes the rest of them sad whenever their cheerful leader shed tears.

Seonghwa walks over towards Hongjoong and plopped himself next to him. “Don’t cry, idiot. Of course, we all excited for you to come home,” he said as he ruffles Hongjoong’s soft blue hair. The kids looked at each other and decided to pile themselves on top of Hongjoong. Started with Wooyoung, followed by San, Mingi, Yunho, Jongho, and Yeosang. Seonghwa on the other hand busy taking photos of this silly moment, keeping it as a memory for them to reminisce in another few years. Their weight makes Hongjoong stops sobbing and let out a grunt instead. 

The pain and the laughter are when the exact moment that Hongjoong knows that he is home.


End file.
